


Done More

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Autistic Character, F/F, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: Just because a mission is meant to be simple, it doesn't mean it's going to be. You learn that the hard way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rare angsty mood hit me, so this is for a prompt on tumblr again!

“I swear to _fucking_ god, why is it that every damn time we get told a mission’s going to be fucking _simple_ everything goes to motherfucking hell in the first five minutes from drop?!” South growled, covering Connie as her fingers darted across the next door’s keypad. Their resident security specialist hadn’t been assigned to this mission, instead assigned to some other more _difficult_ mission somewhere that South didn’t care to remember the name of. Apparently, the security systems here were _much_ more up Connie’s alley, which so far she couldn’t testify either way on. Y’know, because Connie was now working with bullets firing at them rather than in the _complete isolation_ they’d been promised.

“That’s an exaggeration and you know it, South,” Connie said, her voice barely shaking. South didn’t know how the woman did it, didn’t understand that strange state of focus she could go into even in a situation like this. It was _weird_ , is what it was. Not that she was _complaining_ exactly, but− “I’m almost done here. How’s the situation?”

“ _Whatever you did to the gate worked_ ,” North’s voice came over comms, the faint sound of shots in the background, “ _Most of the soldiers are stuck back behind it, I’m picking off those who were already through and they haven’t spotted me yet. But once you’re inside? You’re on your own._ ”

“Yeah, no _shit_ North,” South said, rolling her eyes. If they weren’t in the middle of a mission, she’d probably have elbowed Connie and gotten a little laugh out of her, “We’re well fucking aware you can’t exactly snipe people for us through walls, you fuckin _guh_!”

Connie was slammed into the terminal as South’s full weight crashed down against her, knocking the air from her in a single harsh wheeze. A sharp twist of her body sent South toppling to the floor−a clang echoed through the air, harsh and loud and _fuck_ she had to _focus_ −freeing her, letting her turn, letting her look to her and−

Oh god.

A single hole in her chestplate. Blood already pooling beneath her.

Two more shots pierced the concrete above her head and the terminal screen in front of her face, missing by barely inches, and Connie threw herself to the ground next to South. Flicking her eyes around her HUD she set her holographic unit to prep; loaded bioscan; connected comms−

“North, there’s−”

“ _I know._ ”

“−South’s−”

“ _I_ know _. Connie, I need you to draw another shot. I couldn’t track their trail quick enough._ ”

Connie took a deep breath. Tried to ignore the blood pooling under her knees, “Okay. Okay. Three, two−”

Activating her unit she made her move quickly, the standing projection drawing the shot that North needed. Barely a second later another shot rang out across the compound, and she heard a thud−the sniper’s body, falling from their nest. She would have sighed in relief, she would have congratulated North.

But South’s heart rate was plummeting. And her blood was staining Connie’s armour.

“North, _call Niner_ ,” She said, her voice cracking and her teeth gritting. She didn’t even wait for a response, grabbing for the Biofoam in her storage compartment and getting to work doing whatever she could. Giving her the best chance she could get with a bullet through her _chest_ and−

She’d be fine.

She _had_ to be fine.

Niner, the lifesaver she was, was back in record time and _fought_ to land her ship as close as physically possible to the entryway they were under. Connie was fighting a battle of her own, trying to drag the much taller and bulkier South to her feet so she could get her to safety, but it was a battle she was losing. Only when North joined them, having stayed in his nest until the last possible moment, did she manage to get her on-board.

Everything seemed to be going both fast and slow at the same time, one second they were on the ground and the next they were in the air with seemingly nothing in-between and yet at the same time Connie could feel the way her head spun from the rough take-off. She was on high alert, scanning around the passenger bay of the ship as if something was somehow going to get at them from here. Her nerves seemed to be alight at every little bit of input, and even the way she scratched at her arm through her kevlar seemed to _hurt_ and−

“This is Pilot 479er we have a medical emergency on board, sniper shot to the chest, requesting emergency landing clearance.”

Niner’s radio call was somehow grounding, snapping everything back into reality. South. South was that medical emergency. South had taken a bullet to the chest and she was still bleeding out despite the Biofoam in her wound and she was _still_ dying and−

A hand rested on her shoulder. A knife was drawn. An armoured arm blocked it.

It was just North. Of course it was just North.

North barely reacted as he pushed her arm down, giving her shoulder a squeeze, “She’s stabilising.”

Connie could only nod. Her fists clenched tight, the grip of the knife a weirdly welcome pressure in the palm of her hand, and she looked down. North’s hand squeezed her shoulder again, a gesture somehow stiffer than his usual reassuring touches, and then withdrew. In turn, he stepped away. Connie let him, gritted her teeth, and withdrew to the corner of the bay. She knew what was coming, the way she’d lashed out had only been the start of it, and she didn’t want to take it out on him. It was better if she just stayed out of the way.

But even from her corner she could see North as he sat by his sister, his knuckles white as he held on tight to his now blood-soaked gloves. She couldn’t see his face, hidden behind his visor, but he seemed to be staring. Besides the way his hands shook, he was almost eerily still.

They’d done all they could for her. They both knew that. It was in the hands of the _MOI_ medics now.

Didn’t mean they couldn’t wish they’d done more.


End file.
